dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Time travel
Time travel is the process of travelling to a point in the past or future. Rules The past, present and future are all connected and affect each other. Whether it is possible to change the future through changing the past is unclear. Seemingly, changes to the past made through time travel are already accounted for in the future and thus, it is impossible to change the future. This means that whatever happens has already happened. Examples: * Ulrich traveled from 2019 to 1953 and tried to kill young Helge to prevent the future abduction of children, but only caused the injuries to his face which Helge "already" had in the future. * Helge traveled from 2019 to 1986 to warn himself On the other hand, some characters, like Noah, Claudia and Jonas, go to great lengths to ensure that every step will be repeated exactly as it was before, implying that things would change without their intervention and thus, changes to the past affect the future. However, they might have other motives than keeping the timeline consistent. Examples: * Claudia instructed Tronte and Peter to place Mads' body in the forest where it would be found by the police. * Future Jonas prevented his younger self from bringing Mikkel (his future father) back from 1986 to 2019, as he believed that doing so would erase his own existence. * Future Jonas did not release his younger self from the bunker when he was kidnapped by Noah and Helge, A misconception of the series is, time travel is only possible between points in time that are exactly 33 years apart. There is an example where this is not the case, but they are normally between 33 year increments: * The cave wormhole is limited to travel between exactly 3 years: 1953, 1986, & 2019: ** Old Helge travels from 2019 to 1986, via the cave wormhole right passage...33 years earlier ** Ulrich travels from 2019 to 1953, via the cave wormhole left passage...66 years earlier * The apparatus is limited to travel in 33 year increments: ** The teens use it to go from 2020 to 1987 bus stop...33 years earlier ** Hannah steals the apparatus and goes from 2020 to 1954 (presumably via a double hop)...66 years earlier * The bunker rift: ** Peter witnesses Mads from 1986 Chair through a rift in the 2019 bunker...33 years later ** Erik & Yasin from 1986 Chair through a rift in the 1953 bunker...33 years earlier * The bunker portal at the end of Season 1: ** Jonas and Young Helge touch through the portal *** Young Helge is transported from 1953 to 1986...33 years later *** Jonas is transported from 1986 to 2052...66 years later * The God Particle stabilized portal in 2053 plant: ** Jonas in transported to 1921...132 years earlier * The God Particle Twin stabilized portal in 1921: ** Jonas is transported to 2019...98 years later** ** Teen Noah is transported to 2020...99 years later ** Adam is transported to 2020...99 years later * The plant portal at the end of Season 2: ** Charlotte and Elisabeth touch through the portal *** Elisabeth is transported from 2053 to (2119, following the Jonas/Helge example)? or ? *** Charlotte is transported from 2020 to (2053, following Jonas/Helge example)? or died in Apocalypse? **Only known non-33 year increment travel to have occurred through Season 2 Methods Season 1 Wormhole or "Passage" in Caves A wormhole in the Winden Caves opened during an incident in the Winden Nuclear Power Plant in the summer of 1986. A man-made passage behind a heavy metal door created by Sic Mundus, connects three points in time 33 years apart: 1953, 1986, & 2019. All other known methods of time travel utilize the same method of the original wormhole. Although it seems Mikkel Nielsen get transported 33 years into the past outside the caves while running away, actually it was a younger Jonas back from 2053 via 1921 who took him to the passage in Winden Caves after he was lost, as revealed by Michael Kahnwald (older Mikkel) later in Season 2. Similar thing happened with Claudia Tiedemann's dog Gretchen. Bunker Chair (Apparatus Alpha) The Chair was a prototype time machine, built in the Bunker behind the Doppler Shack by Noah & Helge in 1986. It was located directly above the passage in the Winden Caves and amplified the energy from the passage when it was opened. Apparatus / Clockwork Box Using the prototypes of the Bunker Chair, a portable device was created by H.G. Tannhaus with plans given to him by Claudia. Originally seen in use by The Stranger at the end of Season 1 and used by several people in Season 2. The Apparatus requires the use of the "God Particle," found in the nuclear waste barrels from 1986, and (initially) the cell phone that Ulrich leaves behind in Tannhaus's shop in 1953. It is seen in Season 2 that Claudia is able to operate the Apparatus without the use of the cell phone. Bunker Portal In 2019 while Peter is in the bunker seeking solitude and reciting the serenity prayer, Mads falls through a time portal. This portal is the exit point of the wormhole created by the Bunker Chair in 1986. Jonas is in the 1986 Bunker after being kidnapped by Helge and Noah. Young Helge is in the 1953 bunker after being bashed by Ulrich. When The Stranger activates the apparatus in attempts to close the wormhole at the end of Season 1, a time portal opens in the bunker. Jonas and Helge touch and Jonas is transported to 2052 and Helge to 1986. Season 2 Bunker Chair 2.0 (Apparatus Beta) Noah sends Helge back to 1953 after he has healed from being bashed by Ulrich. The Chair now has cylindrical doors that open and close around the traveler, as well as the ability to use a small amount of the "God Particle" from the 1986 nuclear incident. This removes the need for the device to operate directly over the wormhole in the tunnels, and brings it one iterative step close to becoming the Apparatus, which can be operated from anywhere. Nuclear Plant - God Particle (2053) Jonas has to find fuel for the equipment to stabilize the God Particle or Wormhole prior to travelling to 1921. Nuclear Plant - God Particle (2020) Prior to the Apocalypse a God Particle or Wormhole appears above the open yellow barrel. Nuclear Plant Portal (2020) Seemingly the cause of the apocalypse, when mother/daughter touch through the time portal. Sic Mundus Lab - God Particle Twin (1921) The God Particle or Wormhole in the Sic Mundus lab that connects with the wormhole in 2053. Other Martha's Trans-Dimensional Orb Used at the end of Season 2 by Martha and Jonas to escape the apocalypse. Since Martha states that she is from another world, it is assumed that this device bridges worlds, and not time periods (at least not demonstrated as of yet). Instances Also reference Timeline *Known time travels span beyond 33 years. Needs expanding... References Category:Themes